User blog:Kawagiri/Typing Changelog
Ponymon Type Changelog Pre V0.5 Hello, I'm Kawagiri. This is my first blog (ever), and I've recently begun assisting BlackOak42 on setting up types for all current Ponymon which have yet to have types assigned to them. As such I would like to also make you aware of 2 current changes to the typing list which you won't have seen included before: * Beast * Trickster The "Beast" type will cover animalistic traits of Ponymon, ranging from big lumbering beasts such as the Ursa Major or cute and cuddly like some of the pets that would have moves that wouldn't necessarily fit into regular Ponymon typing, Whilst Trickster will be used for Ponymon which are mischievous, or simply tricky. Ponymon such as Flim, Flam and Trixie will be subject to this new type. Some Ponymon you currently use may see their types change in the future, and you will be able to see a current draft of proposed changes on this page. Any notes next to the Ponymon are for future reference or for clarification on the current decision between myself and BlackOak42. Please bear in mind "Flying" type is currently to be reserved for particularly skilled flyers, whilst regular flyers and poor flyers will most likely have the "Levitate" ability which will probably be rebranded to "Flight". This is currently to draw more emphasis on particularly good flyers. (This also allows in some cases such as Rainbow Dash, who will cover different secondary typings, to still retain the ability of flight for avoiding ground based moves without the need of the typing.) Below is a list of all Ponymon which previously had no type, and some existing ones which have been changed. Proposed Ponymon Type Changelog for V0.5 New Typings 173 Blaze Passion 174 W Blaze Passion/Flying 175 Misty Fly Water/Ice (some merchandise also calls her icy mist according to wiki.) 176 W MistyFly Water/Flying 177 SilverZoom Flying (Based on the naming zoom and no specific information available, and it not being a filly version I assume he is a good natural flyer like RD) 178 WSlverZoom Flying 179 Fleetfoot Passion 180 WFleetfoot Passion/Flying (Not much information and cutiemark not based on weather.) 181 High Winds Flying 182 WHighWinds Flying (With a name like high winds, you assume wind attacks which are flying.) 183 FireStreak Electric/Courage 184 W FireStrk Electric/Flying (Also named "Lightning Dash") 187 Sun Chaser Kindness 188 WSunChaser Kindness/Flying (Not much information, but looks rather kind.) 191 Wind Waker Flying (same reason as high winds) 192 WWindWaker Flying 193 Tight Ship Passion 194 WTightShip Passion/Flying 195 Fast Clip Courage/Courage 196 W FastClip Courage/Flying 197 Whiplash Passion 198 W Whiplash Passion/Flying (Fast clip and whiplash are something of counterparts, for now I thought having each represent courage and passion worked for wonderbolt drill instructors) 207 YMayorMare Normal 208 Mayor Mare Normal/Passion 209 NMayorMare Normal/Laughter (As she's a clown, ghost would be weird.) (Costume: Clown) 210 RvnInkwell Normal 211 N RvnInkwl Normal/Ghost (Costume: Devil) 212 Y WhtLghng Electric/Passion 213 Wht Lghtng Electric/Passion 214 YLghtngDst Electric 215 LghtngDust Electric/Flying (As good at flying as rainbowdash at the academy. (Just not caring of others)) 216 YCldKicker Passion 217 Cld Kicker Passion 218 N CldKikr Passion/Ghost (Costume: Witch) 219 YSassaflsh Electric/Passion 220 Sassaflash Electric/Passion(was tempted to put ice for variance due to seemingly being a weather pony, but treating it as passion till final overview) 222 SunshowerR Water (sunshower raindrops is full name) 223 NSunshower Water/Fighting (Costume: Viking (seems a perfect typing)) 224 StarryEyes Kindness/Courage(Saved applejack during wonderbolt academy.) 225 MdniteStrk Electric/Dark (Appears in Wonderbolts Academy. Her name is not mentioned in the show, but has been stated by art director Ridd Sorensen on Twitter. Midnight Strike originated as an OC of one of Sorensen's family members. Her cutie mark is a very dark cloud with a lightning bolt.) 226 YStarHnter Passion 227 StarHunter Passion 228 CarrotCake Passion/Laughter 229 NCrrotCake Passion/Ghost 230 Cup Cake Passion/Laughter 231 N Cup Cake Passion/Ghost 232 Pound Cake Flying/Laughter (Unusually gifted at flying for a young pegasus, as seen with pinkie when babysitting) 233 PmpkinCake Magic/Laughter (Unusually gifted at magic for a young unicorn, as seen with pinkie when babysitting) (Photo finish's group, mostly seem to be stylists. probably best to add "makeover" themed moves treated as generosity.) 244 Roxie Rave Generosity/Passion (Part of Photo finish's crew. likes make-up and works in the spa, so classing her as similar to ponies such as rarity) 245 StlaLashes Generosity/Normal 246 Pwdr Rouge Generosity/Spirit 247 Pretty Vsn Generosity/Courage 248 Sgne Folio Generosity/Kindness 249 Mdnght Fun Generosity/Passion 250 RglCandent Generosity 278 Swan Song Normal/Generosity (due to being friends with Fancy pants the same as golden gavel treating this and slvrFrames with generosity.) 279 GldenGavel Spirit/Generosity (Unicorn that holds a charity auction.) 280 SlvrFrames Normal/Generosity 281 Jet Set Spirit/Passion 282 UpperCrust Spirit/Passion 283 Top Marks Spirit/Magic (One of twilight's magic examiners at school, presumably good at magic.) 284 PrmHemline Generosity 285 SuriPolomr Trickster/Generosity (Fashionista, acts kind and generous, but betrays Rarity's trust.) 286 Trendrhoof Spirit 287 Coloratura Spirit/Passion 288 ZestyGrmnd Normal 289 Toe Tapper Passion 290 Torch Song Passion 291 JadeSinger Passion 292 Ms Hrshwny Normal 293 CrftyCrate Fighting/Trickster (flight ability) (Generally works in construction and removal, but tried extorting money out of fluttershy when she wanted a cherry for angel's meal.) 294 BulkBiceps Fighting 295 YBlosmfrth Normal 296 Blossmfrth Normal/Passion 297 YCloudChsr Electric 298 Cloud Chsr Electric/Ice ((weather pegasi/wonderbolt trainee)Taking a liberty here to add variance. alternate name storm walker and it's colour is very much like you'd expect of ice.) 299 Y Flitter Ice 300 Flitter Ice/Water (flitter is similar to cloud chaser in that: "Later, she and Cloud Chaser help Rainbow Dash add some weather effects to the show." in a GM Berrow book) 301 YThndrlane Electric 302 Thundrlane Electric/Water (Just to fit the theme of a storm. Hence Thunder) 303 Y Rumble Electric 304 Rumble Electric 305 Pipsqueak Normal 306 NPipsqueak Normal/Fighting (Costume: Pirate) 307 Feathrwght Normal 308 TrfflShffl Normal 309 CottonCldy Normal/Water 310 Noi Passion 311 N Noi Passion/Spirit (Costume: Princess) 312 ChrryBery Courage 313 NChrryBrry Courage/Bug (Costume: Bee) 314 FiddlyTwng Passion 315 NFddlyTwng Passion/Ghost (Costume: Scarecrow) 316 Gldn Grape Courage 317 NGldnGrape Courage/Water (Costume: Sailor bit by shark) 318 MeadowSong Laughter/Passion (Appeared as a clownspony in a rodeo before.) 319 NMeadowSng Laughter/Fighting (Costume: Ninja) 320 OrangeSwrl Flying (Tornado cutiemarks) 321 N OrngSwrl Flying/Beast (Costume: Lion) 322 PinaColada Normal 323 NPinaClada Normal/Bug (Costume: Ladybug) 324 PrsErroria Passion 325 N Erroria Passion/Courage (Costume: Astronaut) 326 Lemon Hrts Spirit 327 NLemonHrts Spirit/Beast (Costume: Mouse) 328 Starburst Passion 329 NStarburst Passion/Fighting (Costume: Viking helmet) 330 Sea Swirl Water/Spirit 331 N SeaSwirl Water/Fighting (Costume: Knight) 332 UnclOrange Honesty/Generosity (Extended apple family but part of high society.) 333 AuntOrange Honesty/Generosity 335 YCrmlApple Honesty/Laughter 336 Crml Apple Honesty/Laughter 337 AppleBmpkn Honesty/Passion 338 AppleFrttr Honesty/Kindness 339 Red Gala Honesty/Kindness (Unlike many others, she has something specific on her page, "she helps set up the Ponyville Pet Center fundraiser") 340 RDelicious Honesty/Courage 341 GDelicious Honesty/Courage 342 AppleCider Honesty/Passion 343 AplMnchies Honesty 344 AppleCbblr Honesty/Normal 345 Jonagold Honesty/Normal 346 AplStrudel Honesty 347 Winona Beast/Honesty 348 Tiberius Beast (while being luna's pet in the comics, dark doesn't seem to fit right.) 349 Gummy Beast/Laughter 350 Tank Beast/Loyalty ("flight" ability needed (renamed from levitate)) 351 Opalescnce Beast/Generosity 352 Owlowiscs Flying/Beast 353 Peewee Flying/Fire 354 Philomena Flying/Fire 355 Angel Beast/Kindness 356 N Angel Beast/Ghost 357 Ace Point Spirit/Passion (passionate about sport, also a unicorn.) 358 YNotewrthy Normal/Passion (mostly background but passionate about music so added passion.) 359 Noteworthy Normal/Passion 360 Y Junebug Kindness/Honesty 361 Junebug Kindness/Honesty (not much other than being kind to spike on his birthday and possibly a grower of flowers. Appears as earth pony in series but unicorn in merchandise.) 362 YCandyMane Normal 363 Candy Mane Normal 364 NCandyMane Normal/Ghost (Nothing Special on wiki, but at least the nightmare night normal ghost typing makes it more interesting) 365 H Jellious Normal/Passion (Picked passion due to obsession with jelly from the perfect stallion song.)(Fixed name to wiki spelling "Jellius") 366 SpklMedley Passion/Water (pegasus, raining cloud cutie mark. Not Canon to the show, but as close as we'll get right now in addition to the cutie mark "I love flying in the rain! And making it rain!" — Enterplay collectible card game Canterlot Nights #23 C card of Sprinkle Medley ) 367 Y Mjölna Normal (Background, nothing at all worthwhile) 368 Mjölna Normal (Background, nothing at all worthwhile) 369 Y Caramel Normal (background pony) 370 Caramel Normal/Courage (Background with nothing really defining about him, tagging on courage due to male and earth pony.) 371 Peachbottm Honesty/Loyalty (told ms harshwhinney about good welcome she recieved when they thought she was the equestria games official) 372 ChseSndwch Laughter 373 TrbleShoes Laughter/Courage 374 CrankyDdle Passion/Loyalty (Loyalty as he searched for Matilda for a looong time.) 375 Matilda Passion/Kindness (Kindness as she is simply very kind and happy as opposed to cranky initially) 376 LStronghrt Beast/Courage (I'm thinking fast and decent Atk but lower def/sp.def.) 377 ChThndrhvs Beast/Courage (Slow but quite strong offensively and defensively to fit a different playstyle to LStrongheart) 383 Screwball Normal/Laughter (background pony, but a Kooky character.) 395 SunsetShmr Magic/Fire 399 Iron Will Beast/Fight 400 Flim Trickster 401 Flam Trickster 402 Timberwolf Beast/Grass 403 Windigo Ice/Flying 404 Ahuizotl Beast 405 Changeling ???/Bug 406 Kevin ???/Bug 407 Ch Captain ???/Fight (as a more soldier type, fighting seems fitting.) 408 Chrysalis ???/Bug 409 Q Chryslis ???/Magic 410 Thorax ???/Passion (using passion due to wanting friends and sharing love) 411 Thorax Evo ???/Harmony Adjusted Typings 57 Dmnd Tiara *Trickster*/*Spirit* 58 Slvr Spoon *Trickster*/*Loyalty* 60 Snips *Trickster*/*Spirit* 61 Snails *Trickster*/*Laughter* 62 Y Trixie *Trickster* 63 Trixie *Trickster*/*Spirit* 64 GAP Trixie *Trickster*/*Magic* 71 Y Gilda *Trickster* 72 Gilda *Trickster*/*Flying* 381 Ursa Minor *Beast*/Dark 382 Ursa Major *Beast*/Dark 393 Parasprite Bug/*Flying* This list is subject to change, and I will keep it updated if changes are made. Category:Blog posts